narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiashi Nakamura
Hiashi Nakamura (中村ヒアシ Nakamura Hiashi) is a Jōnin level shinobi hailing from Kagegakure and the leader of Team Hiashi. He has gained fame internationally for his use of the Kokugan, earning him the moniker Hiashi of the Rapid Fist (迅拳のヒアシ,Jinken no Hiashi). Due to his mastery of Black Lightning, Hiashi is also called . Background Hiashi is the son of Yasui Nakamura, and an unnamed mother. When he was five years old, his parents took him on a camping trip to Chimatsuri Pass, which was at the time known as Hanabakate Pass. Once they arrived there, Hiashi's parents showed him a unique type of camellia, called the Yukitsubaki. Hiashi was fascinated by the pure white appearance of the flower, and his mother told him to pick it if he really wanted to keep it. Hiashi said that he leave the flower, so that it would remain healthy and spawn more flowers. Just as Hiashi and his parents had sat down to eat, a 'cloud' of kunai flew toward them. Hiashi's mother was killed instantly by the weapons, while his father had grabbed him and dodged out of their path. Facing the enemy, Hiashi's father was shocked to see more more than twenty enemy ninja. Activating his Kokugan, Yasui asked the opposing shinobi their purpose in attacking him. The leader, later revealed to be a man named Dengai, replied that they were an elite gang of shinobi whose purpose was to gain the powers of the Kokugan. Hearing this, Yasui told Hiashi to flee, while he would take care of the renegade ninja. Fear, however, had paralyzed Hiashi, who was trembling in terror at both the sight of his dead mother and the ninja bandits. Dengai attacked Yasui first, using a powerful fire technique on him. Yasui managed to counter the move with an Earth technique, but Dengai was revealed to have placed a technique on Yasui that restricted his movement. With Yasui immobilized, Dengai began to stab him multiple times with his katana. Hiashi screamed and tried to attack Dengai, but was sent flying with a powerful taijutsu combo from the latter. Yasui then told Hiashi once more to flee, and he complied, running into the nearby forest. Meanwhile, Yasui attempted to subdue the bandits with genjutsu, but to no avail. Dengai taunted him, saying that the Nakamura Clan were a pathetic disgrace to the ninja world. Yasui refuted that claim, telling Denga that he needed twenty men to take down one shinobi. Enraged, Dengai stabbed Yasui through the heart. Hiashi Gaiden Hiashi was teamed with Uzuki Murakami and Hikari Yuki after his promotion to Jōnin on a mission to support Konoha's forces during the Third Shinobi World War. Sometime after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, Hiashi was sent on a joint mission between Kage and . Hiashi, along with three chūnin, were teamed with and three Kumo-nin. The shinobi were to infiltrate Iwagakure, in order to gain classified information about their military tactics. During the course of the mission, Darui was severely injured, causing Hiashi to have to kill Darui's opponent with his signature technique. Darui was very grateful to Hiashi as a result, and once the mission was completed, the two travelled to Kumo. Hiashi and Darui sparred in front of the , and Hiashi defeated Darui. As a reward, Darui taught him Black Lightning. Kagegakure-Konohagakure War During the Kagegakure-Konohagakure War, Hiashi was the commander of a squadron whose mission was to infiltrate Konoha. During the course of the mission, he clashed with Kakashi Hatake, the latter noting his extraordinary prowess with Lightning Release techniques. Personality Hiashi became stern and serious following his parents' death. This caused Uzuki to resent Hiashi, as Hiashi showed little kindness to his team-mate. This changed when Uzuki was mortally wounded in a mission, and Hiashi and Uzuki became friends in the latter's final moments. Uzuki's death had a huge impact on Hiashi's personality. He is now more cheerful and shows greater concern for his team-mates and students. Hiashi claims to have many people who were close to him. Of the people who are still alive, Hiashi is on the best terms with his students, although he is on good terms with almost everyone in Kage. After the formation of Team 9, he begins taking a special interest in their development. He similarly refuses to go on a mission at the end of Part I so that he can stop Kenji and Daisuke from killing each other. Also, just like the Third Kurakage, Hiashi loved all of his students deeply, disregarding how low one had fallen, and was distraught that he had to face the duty of killing Daisuke, though when Daisuke showed no hesitation in his attempt at Haruka's life twice, Hiashi was furious and showed no more hesitation on his end. He is just as devoted to his friends and the rest of Kage, such that his signature technique, Raitatsu had been made on the principle of duty, and perfected on the principle of protecting loved ones. Appearance Hiashi has black hair and onyx eyes. He has always been seen with the standard Kage shinobi outfit- a brown flak jacket, black shirt with the Kage symbol on the sleeves, and long black pants along with iron plated gloves. He is a tall, fit ninja. Abilities Hiashi is a natural genius, evidenced by the speed he rose through the ninja ranks; he graduated from the Academy at age 6, becoming a chūnin at age 7, a jōnin at 14. His various accomplishments have earned him much praise by his fellow Kage ninja and he holds a position of great influence. He is also given important tasks, such as deterring Daisuke Murakami from a path of revenge. Hiashi has proven himself to be an intelligent ninja with great instincts and battle prowess, making him a match for any opponent. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hiashi has shown great prowess in elemental techniques; he has a natural affinity for lightning, which he has mastered and which has, in turn, become an attribute that enemy ninja identify him by. With fire-based techniques, he is able to incinerate a large area with even a low level fire release technique. With water based techniques, he can create serpentine dragons. He has also been seen using Earth Release, to create large earthen structures fairly quickly. Genjutsu Hiashi has been shown to have great mastery of genjutsu, mainly due to possessing the Kokugan. The Kokugan allows him to alter the target's perception of time while in the genjutsu, similar to the Tsukuyomi. This means that he can torture someone in a genjutsu for what seems like days on end, while in reality the genjutsu only lasts for a few seconds. Kokugan Hiashi possesses his clan's kekkei genkai, the Kokugan. It allows him to see chakra, slow down time, and as a result, move at superhuman speeds. It also enables him to copy ninjutsu that he witnesses. Jikū Kokugan During the time-skip, Hiashi further improves his Kokugan, evolving it to the Jikū Kokugan. This dōjutsu allows him to decelerate time to extreme levels, as well as use various space-time ninjutsu. Taijutsu Hiashi is a master of the Rapid Fist style of taijutsu, which entails using the Kokugan to bombard one's opponent with strikes that are so fast that they appear to be a blur to the target. Hiashi has attained such mastery over this style, that when he decelerates time enough, his attacks are too fast to be followed with the naked eye. Category:Naruto: The Shadow Chronicles Category:Naruto: Kageki